Edge town
City on the edge of torment, on the gates of hell, on the shores of metaphor (town) Character. Tongues of Yugoloth, roosts of crow. You are halfway to hell, halfway to torment, halfway into deep metaphor, walking precariously on the edge of reality. Rulers. The mayor of the Edge is Ttaw, a wereraven (Pl/Male Wereraven/Th8/NE). When not in wereraven form, Ttaw is a tiefling with yugoloth and baatezu blood. He is the voice of the city in matters of both internal and external diplomacy, ably dealing with the city's guilds and factions and with the governors of cities abroad. It is a narrow line that Ttaw walks, but he walks it well. Behind the Throne. Ttaw enjoys the support of the garrisons of yugoloths and baatezu who are stationed in the city, but his real power comes from a cabal of ancient vaporighu who founded the city in times forgotten. They dwell in a secret underground chamber and send instructions to their minions in the land above. Description. The city squats at the precipice between the bulk of Khalas and the void beyond. Row after row of ancient tenements make up the majority of the town. In the center of the city is an island covered with tall, elderly mansions, connected to the rest of the city by a bridge made with the living , flapping bodies of gargoyles. The cold river Styx underneath washes waves of hate against the dikes and shore that disperse amongst the populace like petulant mist before flowing into Baator. A small channel flows uncertainly into a city on the Prime. Limited commerce takes place with the material world, mostly pets and small children. Gates also lead to Sigil, and just upstream on the Styx are the cities of Glass and Vine and Saurum in the Waste. In the sky is the blood-red orb that serves as the portal to Curst in the Outlands. The populace is mainly human (decendents of lost children from the Prime), but includes tieflings, baatezu, barghests, kytons, mephits, yugoloths, tanar'ri, phiul, diakka, night hags, planar spiders, shadow fiends, formians, modrons, hordlings, vaporighu, and creatures from all over the planes of evil and cordance. Wild animals include some of the unpleasant small things that are found in most of Gehenna's cities, but also cats, dogs, rats, spiders, flies, bats, opossums, racoons, crows, jays, squirrels, and pigeons. Enzog's Decoy Shoppe. Enzog is an expatriate from the City of Witches in the Gray Waste; he crafts living automata, realistic creatures that can be used as vehicles. The Fire Quarter is where the plane's lava is channeled into the manufacturing district. The air here is, if anything, worse than in Sigil. A fantastic zoo consists of cobbled paths among small adamantium cages containing baku, slasrath, horses, alligators, bar-lgura, thunderbeasts, quasits, abrian, darklore, a troll, a Giant Space Hamster of Ill Omen, bugbears, hollyphants, humans, bonespears, terlens, fhorges, and even a small white dragon. The beasts are fed by mephits. At the DM's option,a train station exists in this city, with a plane-traveling locomotive whose tracks guide it to planes unknown. Militia The Edge has a regular police force organized into patrolmen, sergeants, and captains. They are all fighters, mainly of low level, though a few are barbazu. Their uniform is gray and covered with many straps for holding clubs, knives, and mancatchers; their badge is the city's coat of arms: a crow flying through a gate. Most of the citizentry regard them with ambivalence at best. Childcatchers are often a common sight, herding loose children into stern, poorly funded orphanages where they are sometimes adopted by one of the businesses in need of cheap labor. Services. Weapons and other iron products, cheap labor, human prey, access to several large and easy gates for a relatively small toll (2 sp), Enzog's Decoys, rare animals, Styx water, and mercenaries. The channel of the Styx that flows into the prime is unstable and difficult to find, disappearing into the sewers or rocks outside the city and moving from place to place. Current chant. Laraby is a guvner mage doing research on the society of Baator. From his apartment in the Edge's internal island, he has been studiously writing. He would appreciate it if someone could find him a rare book called the Lay of Hell; he has quite a substantial grant from his faction. Also, a beholder mage has been making trouble for a certain powerful tanar'ri, learning his truename and escaping to the Edge. Both the tanar'ri and his enemies would be very glad if the beholder could be found. Once a (prime) year the tides of night swell into the city from the void beyond the layer. On that day, all of the lights in the city are snuffed and all manner of debaucheries take place. Tourists from Sigil are especially common during this Day of Nighttides. Category:Large towns Category:Settlements in Gehenna